Picture PerfectNOT
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: What is the definition of a perfect family? Whatever it is it's certainly not this little crime royalty family, at least not by any sane person's judgment. Bad summary and my first Suicide Squad (or batman fandom) story ever so please no hate! And please review! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey everyone! Sooo it would seem I have a new favorite movie, one issue it's only in theaters, and it would be none other than *drum roll please!* Suicide Squad! Now I'm not big on the whole Joker and Harley ship mostly because I'm new to the fandom (even batman) and I get mad because joker knocks Harley around and toys with her emotions like a ball on a string but after the movie and talking to a cousin of mine I was told the movie wasn't the first time Joker had showed Harley love and treated her like a human and his queen, so while I'd rather ship Harley and Ivy the movie made it so this idea would not leave me alone (even if I did only see it last night). At any rate I'm rambling so let's just start the story huh?**

 **Picture Perfect...NOT!**

What is the definition of a perfect family? A mommy that stays home and cooks and cleans and is there with a bright smile on her face as her husband walks in the door? A father that wakes in the morning and dresses for the day before coming to the table pausing to kiss his wife on the cheek as he grabs his cup of coffee before sitting down and reading the paper then going off to work with a kiss from his wife? One or two, maybe even three, kids playing in the living room, in bedrooms or outside in the yard, maybe even with a dog, while mommy cleans and prepares lunch and makes plans for dinner? If that was the definition of a normal family then they were definitely NOT a normal, picture perfect family.

Harley Quinn sat at her vanity table carefully applying new make up after a shower, it may have been almost midnight but her night was far from over, taking extra care in applying her bright red lipstick, a blazing cherry red her puddin' loved, before smiling at her reflection. After capping the lipstick tube she got to her feet and abandoned her towel on the floor as she walked to the king sized bed, dripping with black silk sheets and a royal purple silk blanket and matching pillows, lifting up the dress that was laid out for her, a pretty little number covered in golden sequins with black diamonds circling her slim waist. She slipped into the dress and looked at the clock, 11:50 she'd be expected down stairs in just ten minutes, before quickly grabbing her black six in stelleto heels, spritzing a bit of her expensive perfume on her neck, and exiting the room.

She was just about to the end of the hall when a small sound caught her ear making her freeze and cautiously look over her shoulder, sure to everyone and their brother she was the untouchable Queen of Gotham City and Joker's girl but at times he could get a little rough and impatient with her, to her relief the sound wasn't Joker at all but rather the door across the hall from where she'd exited cracking open a little. Setting her heels on the floor she quickly went to the door kneeling down on the hardwood floor peeking in the two inch gap the door was open and smiled as she was met with silvery blue eyes, creamy porcelain skin, rosebud lips and a few stray tendrils of blonde curls.

"What are ya doin' up young lady? It's past your bedtime."

The owner of the features pouted opening the door as Harley stood at her full height but kept her soft smile in place as she looked down, the child before her couldn't have been more than four or five years old with blonde ringlets that reach half way down her back looking almost golden in the light from the hall and in contrast to the pale pink night dress she wore.

"Don't wanna sleep."

Harley sighed but offered her hand to the child who took it without looking at her still pouting as she was led to a queen sized bed covered with pastel pink and lilac sheets, blankets and pillows along with dozens of stuffed animals but two large toy hyenas were more carefully placed either side of the pillow. Lifting the girl into her arms then laying her in bed and sitting on the edge Harley looked into the girl's eyes placing a hand on her knee.

"Lucy, baby, don't be that way please? Come on where's mama's smiley girl?"

As she spoke she slipped her hand to the girl's side and began tickling her and after a few fitful attempts to fight it the girl broke out giggling making Harley smile again slowing her attack until her hand was rubbing Lucy's back and the girl managed to stop giggling but not smiling as she looked at her mother.

"Don't wanna sleep, I can't sleep."

Harley's brows knitted together as she leaned against the headboard.

"Is the music bothering you baby?"

When Lucy was born Harley had made sure her room had been given sound proof flooring and walls that would muffle the loud music from the club down stairs but once in awhile the DJ got careless and played the music too loud. Lucy shook her head moving so she was curled into her mother's side.

"No, I want a story mama."

Harley looked at the clock shaped like a kitten, 12:01 she was late already and that meant Mr. J wasn't going to be happy with her but as she looked down at her daughter's big pleading eyes she already knew her choice.

"Alright, but just one then you're going right to sleep."

Lucy nodding moving so she was nestled happily against her pillows the toy hyenas like guards either side of her as she looked at her mother waiting. Harley chuckled shaking her head before thinking, unlike most children her age Lucy didn't have the patience for fairy tales or things like that normally her bedtime story idea was hearing about her daddy's latest adventure, as she called his heists, but tonight Harley didn't feel like recounting the story of another heist so instead she swung her legs up and laid beside her daughter gently stroking her hair.

"This is the story of a king and his queen,"

"No mama! I don't want a story like that!"

Harley chuckled having already predicted that response.

"Just listen baby. Now this is the story of a king and his queen. There once was a king, he ruled over the underground and shadows of a very large city and controlled nearly all the gangs that called it home, he was a very handsome man but he never had eyes for anyone else because in his twisted genius mind he didn't need anyone else until one day he was caught in the middle of a heist by a nasty bat."

She paused to laugh as Lucy made a face.

"Icky Batman!"

"That's right Lucy. After being caught the king was taken to a very bad and lonely place and locked in a cage like an animal and he was treated very poorly and so he began to act more like they expected a mad man to act. Over time the routines became stale and boring leaving him craving some new entertainment, but that was hard to come by in his lonely cell until one day his world was shocked back out of its routine when a woman walked into a room bed been placed in. He couldn't explain it but there was something about this woman from everyone else, she was so professional and stuffy but when he broke that shell and made her laugh he felt things he'd never felt before and didn't understand but he knew two things, he had to get out of that place and he had to make this fascinating woman his."

Harley paused looking at Lucy as she suddenly sat up and looked at the door, following her eyes she found it now wide open so light from the hall was pouring it and leaning on the door frame in tight black pants, a purple silk shirt that was unbuttoned to show off numerous tattoos, steely grey eyes and neon green hair stood Joker. Harley felt her throat go dry as his cold eyes met her's before looking at Lucy, Lucy looked back before she broke into a smile crawling out of bed going to Joker but stopped the length of one of her little arms away from him still smiling.

"Daddy you're home! Mama was tellin' me a story!"

Joker looked at Harley again taking in her slightly on edge form before dropping his eyes back to the child still watching him, her smile now fallen a little and replaced with the pout he originally thought achievable by his queen.

"Daddy can you stay and help tell the story?"

Joker watched Lucy closely for a moment before letting her grab his hand and lead him to the bed where, after she'd settled back in, he sat on the opposite edge from Harley who he lifted his eyes to giving a smile that was a little forced and a little demented.

"Don't stop on my account Harley girl."

Harley smiled mentally shaking herself to remember where she was in the story.

"After a few more meetings with the woman the king finally managed to escape the horrid cage he'd been thrown in and at his side was the woman. He wanted to make her his queen but in order to do that she had to change, change and pledge her love to him Indefinitely, a simple enough task seeing as she was already all but devoted to him, but she didn't expect her commitment pledge to be falling 3 stories into a vat of acid yet she did it for him. When she awake new and changed the king was holding her smiling his biggest craziest grin and laughing victoriously before they shared a kiss, after she'd been changed the king began to do exactly as he'd promised, if she lived for him he'd build her an empire, and he did quickly rising back to his place as king of the underground gangs with a new queen ruling by his side, a queen that was his and only his no one else could touch her to look at her wrong was a crime punishable by death."

"We rose to become the King and Queen of Gotham City and God help anyone who disrespects MY queen."

Harley lifted her eyes to meet Joker's a smile tugging at her lips as one spread across his face before he brought his index finger up to his lips his eyes dropping to Lucy, following his gaze Harley looked down and found their daughter sound asleep between them. She smiled then blinked surprised when his hand was suddenly in her line of sight, she hadn't even felt him get off the bed or heard him walk in front of her but nevertheless, she took the offered hand and stood blushing faintly as she was pulled close against him and made to look up into his eyes.

"If anyone dares disrespect or touch my Queen or Princess they're gonna need more than God to save them."

Harley smiled standing on tiptoe placing a small kiss to his lips before pulling away.

"I love you too puddin'."

The words were barely off her lips before they were crushed by his lips on her's making her tense at first then melt completely resting her hands on his bare chest, it didn't go unnoticed when he hissed in pain making her break the kiss and look up at him worried he'd gotten hurt somehow in his own club down stairs. Seeing the glimpse of worry in her eyes he gave a wide grin and removed his hand from her chin to pull back his shirt revealing that her fingertips were over a still red and angry patch of skin making her move them and reveal a new tattoo added to his collection.

It was fancy and elaborate like some of his tattoos but none the less it still stood out, three large black diamonds with the word king written in fancy script under them, three slightly smaller red diamonds with the word queen under them in the same script then lastly there were two smaller diamonds one red on top and black on bottom and the other black on top and red on bottom then under them in the same fancy script was the word princess. Harley couldn't help but smile as she looked over the tattoo running her fingertips over it light as feathers. If a normal prefect family was one where mommy and daddy weren't the king and queen of the stories told at bedtime, or where they worked normal boring jobs or never set foot within a mile of an asylum then they were NOT normal. They may not have been normal but they were perfect in all their minds, twisted, crazy, evil and prefect.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello once again everyone! So this story was meant originally to be a one shot, I seriously thought it was all I was capable of and it didn't seem that great, but after an overwhelming response I found it in myself to keep writing I just trust you ol' fans out there will lend me a hand of information if you read something that's wrong, I'm a rookie remember. Now as I said before I'm not huge on HarleyxJoker and I don't like the way he treats her (my basis for that is Batman: the animated series and a couple other snippets of series I've seen) but it was that behavior that reminded me that Joker's actions in Suicide Squad could very well have been temporarily do to separation, *sigh* I'm rambling again and I don't want to make anyone mad or ruin the lovely impression the movie left on me so let's just begin the story shall we? OH! Before I forget if you recognize what Harley sings that's because I don't own it, all I really know is it's called Harley's lullaby and it's from the Batman: Arkham City video game, okay now to the story!**

 **2**

"Hush little baby, don't say a word.

Momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world.

And if they don't laugh at our jokes,

Momma's gonna stab out their goddamn throats.

And if they start to run away,

Momma's gonna paint the streets with blood.

And when the blood starts to wash off,

Momma's gonna blow some more heads off.

And if the world still doesn't laugh,

Momma's gonna go and poison them.

And once the poison does it's job,

Momma's gonna show you your legacy."

Harley sighed as she finished singing her daughter's favorite twisted lullaby never taking her eyes off the slumbering child curled up beside her, she ran her fingers gently through Lucy's hair knowing the child could use any source of comfort and familiarity she could get. Tearing her eyes away from Lucy Harley looked around the small guest room she and Lucy were sharing, naturally Harley gave the twin sized bed to Lucy while she would sleep on the love seat against the other wall, sighing again Harley closed her eyes leaning her head against the headboard.

"How did I get here Red?"

There was no answer for a moment before the shadowed figure that had been standing in the doorway moved to stand on the other side of the bed crossing its arms, opening her eyes Harley couldn't help the small smile at seeing her now long time friend Pamela Isley better known as Poison Ivy looking at her with a mix of disapproval and approval, it was a weird mix but it showed Ivy at least approved of her friend's choice to reach out to her.

"Because you let that clown get his hooks so deep in you that you feel like you can't be away from him so you keep going back."

Harley gave a meek smile and halfhearted chuckle, yep there was the disapproving side, and after shooting her a stern look Ivy uncrossed her arms and gave a faint smile as she reached across the bed gently putting her fingers under Harley's chin turning it to the side a little to examine the bruise on her pale cheek.

"But maybe not so deep in you that you can't see sense, I'm glad that you come here on your own maybe this time you'll stay especially since now Lucy is involved."

Harley's smile vanished and she opened her eyes meeting Ivy's bright green ones but said nothing making the redhead sigh and release her to sit down on the loveseat crossing her arms and legs Harley's pale blue eyes following her carefully.

"You still haven't told me what happened, he didn't hurt her did he?"

Harley shook her head looking back at Lucy.

"No I made sure she wasn't even in the room but I guess she hid outside the door to listen cause she was crying."

Ivy nodded but stayed quiet waiting for the full story making Harley blow a strand of blonde hair from her line of sight.

"It was after Lucy went to sleep, I'd told her a story which caused me to be late for my appearance in the club, so late I didn't make the appearance. After I found his newest tattoo we left Lucy's room and I headed for the kitchen but he grabbed me by the arm and shoved me into our room slamming the door so hard it bounced open again."

Harley shuddered as the memory of the events filled her head, tears wetting her eyes.

XxFlashbackxX

Harley let out a soft whimper as she was shoved first into the bedroom then up against the wall Joker's fingers digging into her bare arms so hard there were bruises forming already.

"P-puddin' you're hurtin' me."

Her voice came out just barely a whisper as her lower lip began to tremble but it had no effect on Joker's anger.

"Be thankful that's all I'm doin' to ya after you stood me up and made me look like a damned fool!"

Harley flinched turning her head away.

"I didn't mean to Mr. J! Lucy couldn't sleep so I laid with her and told her a story! I was gonna come right down to ya after she went ta sleep! I swear puddin' I'd never stand ya up, ya know I wouldn't!"

Joker sneered at her letting go of her putting his palms to his temples.

"Shut up! I ask one simple thing outta you and you can't even do it!"

Feeling tears slide down her cheeks Harley continued to apologize and swear it was a mistake only a fraction of her mind actually registering it was a bad idea to keep talking, unfortunately she came to that conclusion too late as her head snapped to the other side when the back of his hand collided with it his rings making it sting like she'd been cut. Before she could recover he grabbed her chin roughly forcing her to look at him.

"I told you to shut up! Maybe all this attention has spoiled you and made you forget your place Harley girl, we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

Harley's body began to tremble as she squeezed her eyes shut seeing him raise his hand to strike again waiting for another slap but her eyes quickly flew open hearing a small sleepy yet scared voice.

"Mama?"

Looking at the door Harley felt her heart drop to her feet before it shot up into her throat as Joker released her and looked at Lucy.

"You should be in bed princess, your mother is busy."

Lucy looked at Harley who was still clearly shaking, mascara and tears smudged her cheeks along with a blotchy red mark, yet her eyes were begging as she gave a shaky smile.

"Go back to bed baby doll, mama will see you in the morning please go."

Lucy locked eyes with her mother but rather than returning to her room she took a step closer her own lower lip trembling.

"Mama I want you to tuck me in."

Harley swallowed thickly shaking her head but before she could speak Joker gave a low growl and took a step closer to Lucy reaching to grab her, it was only now Lucy seen the anger raging in her father's cold eyes and the way his hand shook as it reached for her.

"I said go back to your room Lucy!"

Lucy shook her head as her body trembled too scared to move squeezing her eyes shut. In the time it took for Joker to take a final step Harley was between him and Lucy her hands curled into fists near her face like a boxer ready to fight, he let a dark chuckle escape his throat at the sight, he'd known her long enough to tell when she was really ready to fight or when she was scared behind a well crafted mask and this time the mask was cracked as she took a step back nudging Lucy back with her.

"Listen Mr. J I know you're mad at me but leave Lucy out of it, she's only little and now she's scared. I'm the one you're mad at not her."

Joker lifted his eyes to meet her's seeing fear but also protectiveness in their pale blue depths, his eyes flickered to Lucy then back before he gave a low growl turning his back on them.

"Get outta here, both of ya! I don't ever want to see your face here again! Maybe the time apart will remind you of your place Harleen."

Harley felt her blood run cold at the use of her real name as well as how quickly his voice had gone from seething rage and anger to calm and icey. She was snapped out of her head by Lucy tugging on her dress whimpering and half hidden behind her, one final look at Joker's turned back and Harley squared her shoulders picking Lucy up onto her hip before leaving the room wordlessly. She carefully set Lucy on the bed before going to the closet and grabbing a bag then shoving a few outfits into it then grabbing a pair of shoes and taking them to Lucy.

"Put these on baby, mama will be right back stay here and wait for me."

Lucy nodded wiping her eyes as she was given the shoes before watching her mother leave the room. Harley carefully made her way down the hall to the dryer where she grabbed out a few outfits of her own before slipping into the kitchen looking at the small rack where numerous sets of keys hung scanning them quickly before grabbing the ones she was after. As soon as she had the keys and had crammed her clothes into a bag she went back to Lucy's room slinging the strap of the backpack like bag over her shoulder before lifting Lucy onto her hip once more pausing as the child whimpered wiggling around to get down.

"Wait mama! Bud and Lou!"

Harley looked back at the bed at the toy hyena's, named after her own babies that had fallen victim to one of Joker's cruel and twisted jokes when he'd given then rabies so they'd attack her and kill her unfortunately she ended up killing them, before giving a heavy sigh quickly grabbing them and running from the room to the stairs that would lead to the parking garage. Once in the garage she set Lucy on her feet and handed over the toys before leading her to the shiny purple Lamborghini, she quickly opened the passenger door and shoved the bags into the back seat before helping Lucy into the passenger seat, she didn't have time to grab the booster seat she kept in a corner of the garage knowing already that if Joker seen the keys in her hand missing he'd get even angrier so she hurriedly buckled Lucy with the belt as tight as she could before closing the door going to the driver side climbing in.

Harley had never drove the sleek sports car before but as she sat behind the wheel she couldn't help but smile as she peeled out of the garage, narrowly missing the goon that was standing as a guard outside, once on the streets she was a little more careful with her driving the car was suspicious enough but if she attracted the attention of Batman now she could call her goose cooked. As the car slowed to a stop at a red light on a road leading out of the city Lucy looked at her mother with worry filled eyes.

"Mama where are we going? Why was daddy yellin' at us?"

Harley looked at her daughter and gave a small smile placing a hand on her cheek.

"We are goin' to see one of mama's old friends and don't worry about your daddy, he just had a bad night, it'll be alright mama won't let anything hurt you."

Lucy have a small smile and nodded before yawning rubbing her eyes making Harley smile.

"Sleep baby, we still have a long drive ahead of us."

After a minute of not getting a response she looked over and found Lucy sound asleep in the seat using her hyena toys as a pillow.

XxEnd FlashbackxX

Harley pinched the bridge of her nose as she finished telling the story all the night's events finally catching up with her at once. Seeing this Ivy got to her feet and walked over putting a hand on her shoulder making her look up.

"Get some rest Harls, we can talk more later when you're not so exhausted."

Harley smiled tiredly at her.

"Thanks again Red."

Ivy shook her head leaning down to place a small kiss on her bruised cheek.

"Don't thank me Harl just go to sleep."

Harley gave a small giggle watching with heavy eyes as Ivy left the room closing the door behind her, as the room was cast into near darkness Harley let her eyes close to tired to move to the love seat as she slipped into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Thank you everyone for all your faves, follows and reviews! I honestly never expected this story to be well received (because I'm a noob and to me it just seems choppy and not all that great) they have really helped boost my confidence in writing this! The last chapter seemed a little easy yet hard to write because while I was all for pissed Joker I wasn't about to let him lay a hand on Lucy or Harley while Lucy could see, also adding Poison Ivy was extremely last minute but I figured that seems to be exactly who Harley goes to when she's down on her luck or Joker kicks her to the curb and thus Pammy entered the story! I'm really writing most of this right off the top of my head as it comes so it might be choppy waters for awhile. Now I apologize for rambling again so let's move on, please enjoy!**

 **3**

Later that day, around 2:00 in the afternoon, Harley woke up to the sound of humming and the occasional sound of voices from outside the room. Groaning at the dull stinging of her cheek Harley drug herself off the edge of the bed and changed into a pair of black shorts, and a red strapless shirt. Realizing she hadn't grabbed any make up, not that she would have wanted to risk grabbing any in the first place, she settled for removing any trace of it from her face then pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail before going to the kitchen.

Upon entering the room she found Lucy sitting at the table looking at old newspaper clippings as Ivy sat back in her own chair smiling as she watched the child marvel at the clippings, curiosity getting the better of her Harley went to stand behind Lucy looking over her head at the clippings then smiled seeing everyone of the news articles from when she and Ivy were the number one pair of thieves in Gotham when Joker kicked her out and she'd met Ivy for the first time.

"You still kept all those? It's been years since we did those."

Ivy looked up at Harley and smirked.

"Of course I kept them, some of these were a few of our greatest jobs before you went back to him."

Harley didn't miss the tone of venom in her friend's voice and sighed lifting Lucy enough to take her chair and hold her in her lap.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to start that already! It's only been a few hours or does that reminder on your cheek not hurt anymore?!"

Harley didn't raise her eyes to meet the other woman's favoring instead to look focused on an article in front of her making Ivy sigh shaking her head.

"Face it Harley, he isn't going to change and we both know it. I know things got better for awhile but you knew it wouldn't last, it's not who he is. You need to forget about him this time if not for your own sake then Lucy's, what would you have done if he'd hurt her?"

That made Harley snap her eyes up cold and blazing at the same time.

"I woulda busted his hands and knocked his head outta the park with my ball bat."

Her voice was low and chilling but Ivy only raised an eyebrow crossing her arms.

"And if you go back this time how do you know you won't have to do that at some point? He isn't stable Harley, you were his physiatrist you should know this."

Harley watched Ivy closely her anger slowly fading.

"Don't you think I know that Red? But you gotta remember according to everyone in Gotham and 12 states I'm just as messed up, what can I do, just change my name back to Harleen and try to start over? I don't think that'd go over well."

Ivy sighed, she hated to admit it but her friend had a point but she wasn't giving up yet just taking a break. She uncrossed her arms and went to the counter grabbing a remote and pointing it at the tv.

"I don't think he's all too happy with you just yet, so don't get too eager to go back."

Harley raised an eyebrow looking at the small counter top tv as Ivy turned it on and a woman news anchor started speaking.

"Earlier this morning the streets of Gotham were sent buzzing with talk and fear, outside a popular club 5 dead bodies were discovered,"

She paused as an image of 5 men shot between the eyes laying on the concrete looks of terror in their eyes by sickeningly wide smiles on their faces, Harley felt her stomach turn into a knot as she stood holding Lucy on her hip as she walked into the living room distracting the child with the toys brought out from the bedroom while she listened.

"Authorities have no doubts who was behind these murders, the Joker has been Gotham's top villain for decades and is considered extremely dangerous. His accomplice and former Arkham Asylum psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, better known as Harley Quinn, is believed to have also had a hand in the case, authorities are looking for any leads on the locations of these two. In other news-"

The woman's voice cut off as the tv was turned off and Ivy came into the room putting a hand on Harley's shoulder leading her back into the kitchen to talk away from Lucy.

"You didn't have anything to do with that did you?"

Harley shook her head leaning on the counter crossing her arms tight over her chest as if doing so was the only thing keeping tears out of her eyes.

"No after he told us to leave I grabbed some of my clothes and a few of Lucy's, shoved them into bags, grabbed her hyenas and we left in the Lamborghini."

Ivy nodded raising her eyebrow as if waiting for Harley to make some obvious connection and judging by the way the blonde bit her lip she had.

"I took the Lamborghini, it's his favorite car, I wasn't really thinking I guess it was more of my way of getting back of him. Guess it worked huh?"

She chuckled in an almost halfhearted nervous way making Ivy sigh.

"If by worked you mean pissed him off more then yeah Harl, it worked amazingly!"

Harley flinched, it wasn't often Ivy yelled at her even if she needed to just to get it into Harley's mind. Harley looked out the window at the car sitting outside biting her lip.

"Red, would ya be willin' ta play babysitter for a little while?"

Ivy blinked surprised putting her hands on her hips.

"Harleen Quinzel if you're thinking of doing what I think you are you're even crazier than I thought!"

Harley looked at her with a small pout that she knew normally got her her way.

"Come on Red I'm just gonna take the car back and get a few more of our things, I can have the rest sent in when me and Lucy get an apartment or something."

Ivy examined her friend's face closely weighing her options, if she let her go and she did as she said then there was nothing to worry about but if she went back and the corrupt clown pulled her back in then they'd either both come for Lucy, send goons or just simply leave her behind. Ivy mentally shook her head at the last thought knowing full well Harley adored her daughter and wouldn't dream of abandoning her but a small shadow in her mind reminded her just how manipulative Joker was of Harley and how easy it would be for him to convince her it was somehow for the better. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Harley waving her hand in front of her eyes.

"Hellllo earth ta Ivy, you okay?"

Ivy sighed crossing her arms looking defeated finally.

"Alright fine I'll watch Lucy but you have exactly two hours, two hours Harley, and if you're not back by then WITHOUT that clown then you'll be sleeping outside."

Harley rolled her eyes but smiled kissing the redhead's cheek.

"Thanks Pammy, I owe ya."

Ivy smiled at the nickname and watched as Harley quickly scooped her daughter into a hug kissing her little face so she giggled before promising she would be back soon then leaving. As the sound of the sports car faded Lucy sat on the floor of the living room looking a little lost and confused making Ivy go over to her kneeling down beside her.

"What's the matter Lucy?"

Lucy shrugged at first seeming ready to leave it at that before thinking differently hugging her hyenas close.

"I don't like it when mama and daddy fight, they never did this before."

Ivy couldn't say she was surprised the couple had fought before but she was a little surprised it had never gotten to this level.

"What normally happens?"

Lucy was quiet for a moment.

"They yell a lot, well daddy does mosta the yellin', then they shut the door and yell a little more 'fore mama storms outta the room crying. Sometimes she plays with me to stop cryin' and after a little bit daddy calms down too and comes out and says sorry huggin' me and mama close promisin' he won't let no one hurt us."

Ivy wasn't sure what to say but before she could even try Lucy began to sniffle.

"Is mama leavin' daddy? I know he can be mean and angry sometimes but he's nice too, he always kisses mama and tells her she's a queen and imma princess, even when he gets mad he never stays mad long before he finds us and hugs us...he's still my daddy."

Ivy felt her heart sink as she gathered the child in her lap rubbing her back soothingly.

"I-I don't know honey but you're right he's still your daddy."

Lucy didn't respond beyond a sniffle making Ivy look for a distraction when she smiled.

"You want to help me water the flowers in the greenhouse?"

Lucy suddenly perked up and nodded letting herself be led to the greenhouse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back in the city Joker was just walking into the penthouse apartment after hours of trying to distract himself from the events of the night before, only to find himself unable to and in a rage killing 5 of his own men, and now as the door closed behind him and the sound echoed around him he was beginning to feel the repercussions of it all. On any normal day Lucy would hear the door close and come running with bare feet on the hardwood floor and jump into his arms smiling brightly welcoming him back then moments later Harley would come padding into the room smiling her own dazzling smile and welcome him home.

Shaking his head as if to expel the images Joker growled lowly and walked from the living room down the hall on his way to the master bathroom only to pause as he passed Lucy's room. His feet seemed pulled by a magnet and his body controlled by puppet strings as he pushed open the door and turned on the light looking around the empty room. Toys from the bed had fallen and been scattered in the commotion to leave, the bed hadn't been made, the night light in the corner shaped like a star was still faintly glowing, in the other corner a dollhouse and dolls in varying degrees of ruined sat. Walking almost mechanically into the room he sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up a teddy bear from the pile of toys, it was older than most of the others, it's chocolate brown fur slightly matted and interrupted at the arm by stitching from when it had fallen off, it's black button eyes had been newly re-sewn on just last week and the little pink heart on the bottom of the foot had Lucy's birthday on it.

Running his finger over the date Joker found himself remembering the day Harley had told him she was pregnant.

XxFlashbackxX

Harley had been sick for nearly a week but when asked if she wanted a doctor she would refuse.

"It's just a stomach bug puddin' I'll be fine."

That's what she told him that whole week but as the illness entered its second week he took it upon himself to keep an eye on her at all times, or at least when she'd allow him to, until finally one night while he was in his office looking over papers she gently knocked on the door.

"Puddin' can I come in? I brought you something ta snack on and some coffee."

Without even looking up from the work in front of him he nodded and moments later a plate and cup were set on the table, he didn't bother looking at their contents as Harley sat on the edge closest to him gently running her finger over his shoulder and back.

"Mr. J we need to talk, it's important."

Hearing those words he finally looked away from his work and in a swift movement pulled her into his lap making her gasp then giggle.

"And what is so important it couldn't wait until morning instead of the middle of the night when you should be resting? Did someone offend my queen again?"

Harley shook her head with a small smile before biting her lip.

"No nothin' like that, there's just something I gotta tell ya."

Relaxing a little he leaned back in the chair staying quiet waiting for her to say it, knowing her nature if it was something she'd been keeping its a wonder she'd kept quiet about it so long and sure enough after taking a breath she spoke.

"Well puddin' ta put it simply I wanted to tell ya that,"

She paused as if debating if this was really a good idea before looking up at him her pale blue eyes lighting up as she smiled as he watched her picking up the coffee cup and taking a drink.

"I wanted ta tell ya that we're gonna be parents!"

That was enough to make him nearly choke on the coffee before putting it down looking at her wide eyed.

"What did you just say?!"

Harley flinched her smile vanishing as she spread her hand over her middle.

"I said we're going to be parents, I'm pregnant puddin'."

At first when the words sunk in his temper flared as he gripped her shoulders.

"You're pregnant?! And exactly who is the father?!"

Harley blinked shocked not by his grabbing her arms in a bruising grip but by his words, sure she liked to flirt and lead guys on but he was the only one she ever laid with the only one she bared her body and soul to, swallowing thickly she answered his question.

"You are Mr. J, who else could it be? I'm your queen remember, nobody else's just yours."

Seeing tears and hurt shining in her eyes Joker could tell she wasn't lying and slowly released her shoulders but didn't say anything as he shooed her off his lap before standing and pacing the room. Knowing well enough from sessions in Arkham Harley kept quiet watching him pace from her spot by the desk.

XxEnd FlashbackxX

Joker shook his head setting the bear back on the bed and getting to his feet leaving the room in favor of the master bedroom but before he could go to the bathroom he found himself standing at the foot of the bed looking at the empty place he could find Harley curled up, sometimes with Lucy for a nap other times alone waiting for him. Forcing himself away he went to the bathroom and started the shower before ridding himself of his clothes and stepping in. The water was scalding but he didn't care hoping the pain would distract his mind but it only seemed to pull more memories to the forefront as he looked and found one of Lucy's rubber ducks sitting on the counter, it wasn't uncommon for Lucy to want to take her baths in the large jet tub in the master bathroom so finding a bath toy or two was normal.

A broken chuckle escaped his throat at the memory of a time he'd come back from making a weapons deal and couldn't find the pair anywhere until he came in here and found Lucy in the tub filled with bubbles, made from her mother's shampoo, and bath toys while Harley smiled and tried to wash her hair as she splashed around, Lucy had only been 3 at that time. Figuring the shower wasn't helping as he planned he shut off the water and dried off and dressed before laying in the black silk sheets staring at the dark ceiling hoping to escape the thoughts in sleep. Closing his eyes he tried to sleep but being an insomniac on top of the nagging knowledge that the bed beside him was too cold and empty without Harley made him give an angry growl and get out of bed stalking down to the kitchen.

As he stepped into the room he felt he wasn't alone making his eyes dart around before locking of a figure perched on the counter waiting for him, instinctively has hand twitched for the knife on the counter closest to him until the figure moved and stepped into the light. His chest tightened strangely and a feeling almost like relief washed over him as he found himself looking into the familiar pale blue eyes of Harley.

"Harley?"

Harley gave a small, nervous, smile meeting his eyes.

"Hi puddin', are ya still mad at me?"

Joker was silent for a moment just watching her his mind taking in little things about her making sure she wasn't a figment of his imagination, the bruise on her cheek still stood out against her skin, her face had been scrubbed clean of any makeup but her eyes were looking at him in a way only the real Harley could manage and his imagination could never create. His lips broke into a smile as he opened his arms for her watching as she seemed to have a brief internal debate about it before she smiled in her 'I don't give a fuck' way and jumped into his arms wrapping her's around his neck hiding her face in his shoulder. He closed his arms tightly around her pressing his lips to her hair and closing his eyes as he took in her scent, faded lingering tones of expensive perfume, the strawberry of her shampoo and that always present hint of vanilla and cinnamon that seemed to come from her skin.

Harley closed her eyes feeling him hold her close her body relaxing.

"I missed you, you're not mad at me are ya?"

Joker looked down at her tilting her chin up his steely eyes looking deep into her pale blue ones his lips pulling into a smile that was as genuine as she had ever seen.

"Of course not baby, I can never stay mad at you my little minx."

She smiled relief washing over her but fading quickly as he began looking around for something.

"Puddin' what are you lookin' for?"

He turned back to her the movement stirring up another scent from her, floral and toxic at the same time, making his smile turn into a smirk.

"You were with Pammy weren't you?"

Harley slowly nodded biting her lip.

"Yes and I promised her I'd return the Lamborghini and be back in two hours."

She looked crestfallen her smile turning into a frown until he kissed her jaw line.

"Where is Lucy?"

Harley closed her eyes leaning into his kisses as they made her tongue lose.

"With Red, if I don't get back I have to sleep outside."

Her words became soft mewls and purrs as he nipped the skin of her neck.

"Can't have that now can we? When did you get here?"

Harley unwillingly turned her head and opened her eyes looking at the digital clock on the stove before answering breathlessly, her voice hardly a whisper as he now lavished the now exposed other side of her jaw with kisses and nips.

"A half hour ago."

Her hands moved from his shoulders down his exposed chest her lips curling into a blissful smile, a few hours had managed to feel like years without his touch. The next few minutes were a wild blurr but Harley found herself lying beside Joker in their bed, her head on her pillow filling her nose with the scent of silk and lingering tones of her favorite perfume, she closed her eyes taking a deep content breath.

'This is worth sleeping outside.'

She thought to herself before opening her eyes and sitting up holding the tangled black sheet over her as she looked around the room sighing as she found she was alone, she didn't know why that disappointed her so much still but it did. She looked at the clock and swore under her breath quickly getting up and grabbing a new outfit from the closet before jumping in the shower cleaning up.

"Red's gonna do more than make me sleep outside! Ouch shit!"

Harley slammed the shower handle down turning off the too hot water before getting out and drying off, quickly tying her hair up in a ponytail without bothering to dry it, and threw on the outfit she'd grabbed hurrying from the room. As she entered the living room she looked around, laying on the coffee table was a note, she picked it up quickly reading it before sighing in relief seeing it was from Joker saying he wouldn't be back until later from a 'job'. Going to the kitchen and grabbing a set of keys at random Harley went to the garage and found the car that matched the keys surprised when it wasn't a car at all but her old Harley Davidson bike.

A smile spread over her face as she straddled the bike and kick started it to life. Winding her way out of Gotham she couldn't help but laugh or even bother to give a damn if the bat caught on to her, she hadn't drove her motorcycle since before she'd fallen into the acid bath she didn't even know Joker had saved it since she was rarely in the garage. After awhile she turned the bike off and got off wincing as she heard the door behind her open.

"Look who finally came back. I thought I told you two hours Harley, you were gone nearly 3! Lucy has been sobbing thinking you left her!"

Harley turned around her eyes catching first on Ivy's pissed excretion then Lucy standing in the doorway with teary eyes in a t-shirt way to big for her tiny frame. Feeling her heart sink painfully she bent down to the child's height opening her arms, after a second of hesitation Lucy ran to her throwing her arms around her neck sniffling as Harley held her tight.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. Momma would never leave you I swear! Momma loves you more than anything in the world, she just caught up talking with daddy."

Lucy sniffled holding herself close nuzzling the crook of Harley's neck.

"I thought you lefted me for..for daddy."

Harley was shocked by these words before tears filled her eyes as she picked the child up making her look at her.

"Never baby, I'd never do that, never never never! From now on where momma goes you go okay? I'll never leave you."

Lucy nodded before resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Harley looked at Ivy apologetically.

"Don't hate me Ivy but we are going back, it won't be like last time where I managed to start forgetting him because I can't just take Lucy away, he's not the best father in the world but he is the only one she's got."

Ivy's excretion didn't change for a moment before she sighed going to the pair placing a hand on Harley's shoulder before taking Lucy kissing her cheek.

"You take care of your mother, make sure she stays out of trouble and if your father does anything bad again, like hurt you or your mom, tell her to bash his head in."

Lucy smiled hugging Ivy before going back to Harley dozing off thanks to Ivy's lipstick. Harley gave a small smile kissing Ivy's cheek.

"Thanks Red, I owe ya. If you're ever in the city stop by the Funhouse for a drink, all in me okay?"

Ivy rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"If I'm going into the city for anything it's to see you two and make sure that nutcase hasn't hurt you. Now go on and be careful."

Harley nodded then after gathering their things and a final goodbye kicked her bike to life and headed back to the city holding Lucy close. As she crossed the city lines a cop car pulled up beside her with its lights flashing making her groan but slow the bike to a stop, she didn't feel like causing trouble that could put Lucy in danger. Once the officer walked back to her he looked her over before taking a book from his belt.

"License and ownership paper?"

Harley cursed under breath digging in her pocket surprised when she felt a plastic card, taking it out she seen it was her old Arkham ID card that must have been left in the jacket after she'd taken her acid bath. Mentally shaking herself Harley handed him the card and a pink slip from the small leather bag on the handle bars. The cop looked them over before handing them back.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time Miss Quinzel I want to see a helmet on you and the kid and I want to see you do the speed limit alright?"

Harley nodded taking the card and paper back watching as he got in his car and drove off. Once he was out of sight she smirked laughing to herself.

"You moron, you just walked away from a few thousand dollars for capturing a wanted criminal."

Tucking the card and paper away she was about to start the bike again when a black gloved hand grabbed the front making her look up and growl.

"Shit."

She sighed raising one hand while the other kept a hold of Lucy in her arm still sleeping.

"Listen Batsy if ya take me in at least let the kid go back to Ivy, I don't want her havin' ta see me in that place."

Batman looked from Harley to the sleeping Lucy gesturing for the woman to get off the bike. After a moment she did holding Lucy close.

"I want your word B-man, you'll take her to Ivy if you arrest me, he maybe her father but I don't want Lucy there alone with Mr. J. Ivy is out of Arkham legally right now so you can't do anything to her and she's capable of taking care of my baby."

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"What's your angle Quinn? Saying you'll come quietly but the moment I turn my back you'll attack and run off?"

Harley growled holding Lucy tight.

"Not this time Bats, I'll go without a fight."

Inclining his head to the batmobile hidden in the shadow he followed behind Harley as she walked to it. He helped her inside before getting in himself watching her carefully. As they started heading for Arkham Lucy started to wake up her eyes fluttering open before she gave a sleepy smile.

"Are we home yet momma?"

Harley felt her chest tighten like a vise grip as she shook her head.

"No baby I'm afraid not. Listen okay?"

Lucy nodded watching her mother close.

"Momma has to go away for awhile so Batman is going to take you back to Ivy okay? You stay there and be good for her until momma comes back."

Tears suddenly filled Lucy's eyes.

"No! I wanna go with you momma!"

Harley's heart sank as she wiped the girl's cheeks.

"You can't go with me baby, where momma's goin' there aren't children allowed because it isn't safe, with Ivy you'll be safe and before you know it momma will be back out with you."

Lucy sniffled clinging to her tightly as they reached the Asylum. Harley hugged her daughter tight slipping something into her pocket before getting out and setting Lucy in the seat.

"Stay here and don't move. I want you to be good for Batman."

Lucy looked at the caped figure that had walked to her mother's side with cold narrowed eyes.

"But momma!"

Harley shook her head.

"I know you don't like him either Lucy but you have to do this, for momma okay? Be good and let him take you to Ivy."

Lucy started to cry but nodded watching as Batman put Harley in cuffs and led her into the asylum. Harley tried to ignore her daughter's cries as she was made to walk the halls until finally they reached a desk where Dr. Joan Leland was sitting looking at some papers.

"I brought in someone who you've been missing for some time doctor."

With that comment from the bat Leland looked up and her jaw dropped seeing Harley all but sobbing.

"Well this is a surprise Harleen, here I thought your Joker was protecting you. It's nice to have you back."

Harley sneered at her old name but said nothing as she was released from the cuffs and turned over to the custody of two workers.

"Come on lady you know the drill by now, let's go."

Harley resisted enough to look at Batman.

"I held up my end B-man now you'd better hold up yours, if I find out Lucy didn't make it to Ivy then you can plan your own funeral, got me?"

Seeing unaffected Batman watched as she was drug away behind a door. Once the door shut Leland crossed her arms looking at the bat.

"Who's this Lucy character?"

Batman looked at the doctor.

"Her daughter, a little girl about five years old."

Dr. Leland's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"She had a child?! With whom?!"

Batman looked at the door Harley had gone through.

"The Joker."

Dr. Leland looked ready to faint, or be sick if not both, as she sat down in her chair.

"And here we thought it impossible, after her little dip in the ACE chemical vat we all figured it'd render her infertile, after all any other time she came in after being with that madman she was never pregnant."

Batman nodded.

"Yes but the child is only 5 so that puts her birth about a year after Harleen disappeared from here with Joker."

Dr. Leland shook her head putting her fingers to her temples.

"And the child is healthy? Normal?"

Batman nodded.

"Aside from being raised by the clowns she seems like any other little girl."

Dr. Leland looked at the door.

"The child will be modulation for her escape this time. She said to take her to Ivy, did she mean Pamela Isley?"

Again Batman nodded but turned to leave.

"Yes and as much as I feel I shouldn't do it I have to keep my word to take the child there, if Harleen escapes we know where she'll go."

Dr. Leland bunked surprised but didn't say anything as she watched the caped man leave. Getting to her feet she wondered to the cell where Harley was being kept, surprisingly the woman was sitting on her cot holding her knees to her chest.

"Harleen?"

Harley barely looked up before turning away.

"Whatta ya want Doc? I'm gotta work on being good so I can get outta here and back to my girl."

Dr. Leland looked at her then at the wall, still covered in crayon hearts and twisted smiles and a few pictures of Joker but it seemed these things didn't bring Harley the normal comfort they would any other time. Looking at the guard standing at the end of the hall she pointed to the cell.

"Set her up in the psychiatric room, I will be in there shortly to speak with her."

With those words Harley looked up her eyes locking on the other woman as her old self kicked in.

"If you want to know about her you don't have ta treat me like I need a councilor, just ask."

Dr. Leland held a hand up for the guard to stop as she locked eyes with Harley.

"Alright then I have one question."

Harley merely sat silent waiting for her to ask.

"Was this child your choice Harleen? Was she a choice or a consequence?"

At that Harley's eyes narrowed as she stood putting her hands on the glass.

"Listen here Joan, that little girl is my life I'd do anything for her in a heartbeat. From the second I found out I was carrying her I loved her more than myself and I'd be damned if she wasn't goin' ta be born and loved."

Dr. Leland stepped back from the glass shuddering as Harley's eyes followed her but she stopped and swollowed.

"That didn't answer my question Harleen."

Harley rolled her eyes hitting her forehead on the glass.

"Yes she was a choice! She was my choice! Even if Mr. J wasn't happy with the idea at first he came around! Even if he wouldn't have I love my daughter more than anything!"

Dr. Leland took a step back as Harley began headbutting the glass trying to either get out or turn off the voices in her head the doctor wasn't sure but finally with one last smack the glass cracked a hair and Harley slid to her knees panting and crying as a stream of red trickled down her face mixing with her tears.

"Go away! Just leave me alone! Ya hear me?! Get away from me!"

Blinking Dr. Leland did just that not lookin back until she was at the far end of the hall a small pang of sympathy filling her chest before she walked out closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey babies! Sorry about the delay in updating! I would have had this chapter and the next chapter for 'Harley's New Start' finished and posted before now if I hadn't gotten sidetracked playing Batman: Arkham City until the early hours of the morning (resulting in more than a few bouts of angry fits) but here is an update to hopefully hold you over until I can finish the other story's next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **4**

When Ivy heard a knock on her door from the greenhouse she couldn't help but be confused as she made her way to the door rolling her eyes as another more urgent knock sounded.

"Hold your horses, I hear you!"

She yelled as she walked into the living room before yanking the door open then looking around with a cross look upon not seeing anyone.

"Stupid teenagers."

She growled ready to slam the door before a hand grabbed her free hand making her look down and her eyes widened upon seeing Lucy on the doorstep with her things and teary eyes. Looking around again Ivy ushered the girl inside closing the door before kneeling to the child's height hugging her close.

"Shh it's okay Lucy, where's your mother? How did you get here?"

Lucy wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck sniffling a bit before she managed to stammer out the words.

"The big bat took her away! To some big place in the city! She told me to go with him and let him bring me here and he did dropping me on the doorstep!"

Ivy listened to the story her stomach knotting itself.

"This big place he took her to, did it have a really big metal gate with a road that lead to it and it looks kind of like a castle?"

Lucy nodded pulling out of the embrace to meet the older woman's eyes with her own teary steel blue ones.

"Is momma goin' ta be okay? Is she gonna come back for me?"

Ivy found herself unable to keep from giving a small smile as she gently wiped away the tears.

"If I know your mother she's already working on a way to get out and come

get you as we speak."

Lucy sniffled again but a small smile tugged at her lips as she let Ivy lead her to the spare room to put her things away before following her to the greenhouse, happily thinking her mother would be there any minute to take her home.

XxXx Arkham XxXx

Harley didn't know how long she'd just sat on the floor crying as the blood coming from the small cut on her head dried matting her bangs and crusting on her face but after some time a voice in her head piped up from the darkness.

'Look out.'

Snapping her eyes open Harley was able to grab the hand of a guard just as he was about to grab her shoulder, she quickly pulled him down over her so he landed on his back on the ground.

"Harleen stop!"

Growling Harley snapped her head to look at her addresser then narrowed her eyes at Dr. Leland.

"Stop calling me that! My name isn't Harleen anymore! My name is Harley Quinn!"

Dr. Leland looked shaken for a moment before stepping closer into the cell.

"I know under all that madness Harleen is still in there somewhere. Come on Harleen fight this madness stop letting it consume you."

Harley looked at the doctor coldly before the voice of the psychiatrist filled her head.

'Play her game, be what she's treating you as."

A slow chuckle bubbled up in Harley's throat but before long it boiled over into a full blown psychotic laugh making Dr. Leland step away out of fear but stay in the cell. Once her laughs died down to just a giggle Harley let her eyes look up at Dr. Leland as she spoke.

"Harleen don't you want to see your daughter again? Acting like this, like that clown, isn't going to get you out of here to see her. You were a model patient able to be released last time you can do it again."

Harley's giggles cut off at the mention of Lucy her heart squeezing in her chest, seeing her window Dr. Leland jumped having another guard grab Harley and put her in a straight jacket while the other pressed a needle into her neck injecting enough sedative to leave the blonde out of it. Feeling the haze fill her head Harley closed her eyes letting her body go limp, she could feel herself being moved but she didn't react or move just waited. When it felt like she was being made to sit in a chair she slowly opened her eyes looking around, suddenly she was wide awake as her head snapped around looking at the room her heart beating like a hummingbird with a sledge hammer against her ribs.

She was now sitting in her old office, everything about the dim stone room looked exactly the same, the file cabinet sat in one corner, the table was the same, the two chairs were the same but now rather than her sitting in the doctor chair she was seated in was the one her Mr. J had been in the first time she'd interacted with him.

"Harleen."

Turning her eyes back to face across the table from her she found Dr. Leland standing beside a woman she didn't recognize with chestnut brown hair pulled back in a tight bun, chocolate brown eyes, pale pink painted lips, under her crisp white lab coat she wore a black blouse and a matching pencil skirt.

"This is Doctor Harper Davis, she is one of the psychiatrists that came to Arkham after you….left."

Harley looked at Dr. Leland, who spoke the last word as if it didn't sound right but she couldn't think of anything better, before looking back at Harper narrowing her eyes with a growl before snapping her teeth at the girl making her jump and grip her notepad a little harder drawing a chortle to Harley's lips. So this is what they replaced her with? This girl wouldn't last the day if she hadn't been here long already, hell the first time Harleen had entered a session with Ivy the other woman had tried to smother her with an overgrown version of the potted plant in the room and Harleen had barely been shaken.

Dr. Leland swallowed placing a hand on Harper's shoulder.

"Dr. Davis I will leave you to your work, if you need anything or feel unsafe just knock on the door."

Harper nodded but Harley didn't miss the way her brown eyes darted between herself and the door as Dr. Leland left closing it behind her. After taking a deep breath Harper turned back to face Harley meeting her eyes.

"Hello Harleen, it is nice to meet you. As you now know my name is Harper Davis but you can call me Mrs. Davis, why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

Harley merely stared at the other woman putting her off a little unaware Harley was trying to unscramble the voices in her head.

'Give her the story, make her pity your bad choices, do what the master taught you.'

Harley almost smiled hearing the voice of the little monster before she looked at the table forcing tears to her eyes.

"I grew up in a...strained….home. When I was 3 my mother miscarried my baby brother and it left her devastated, she turned to whiskey for comfort but she was never as bad as my father. When my sister or I would step out of line he'd beat our backsides black and blue with his belt, even for the tiniest thing. When I was 7 and my older sister got pregnant at 17 and ran away with her boyfriend my mother decided I was going to be the star of the family, I was gonna be somethin' and so she started dollin' me up and entering me in pageants, we found out fast I was horrible at them because my only skill was the ability to point out mental quirks of other children and even adults. She stopped forcing me to do them when I was 8."

Harley raised her eyes enough to see Harper's pen held over the notepad but not writing and her eyes were wide with shock and her jaw slack.

"When I was 18 I decided I was going to become a doctor, psychology wasn't my first choice but after none of the other fields held my interest so I took the path and followed it. Halfway through my freshmen year of college I met a guy and my life turned around completely, he made me forget about my older sister being a struggling single mother, he made me forget my mother's drinking and he made me forget my father's lashings at any tiny mistake. I thought I was in love and I swore I was goin' ta marry him….but then he became abusive. He'd come to the apartment after school or work and start knocking me around and I let him because after he'd always say he was sorry and that he didn't mean it, he'd make up excuse after excuse and I believed them all."

Now a smile slid across Harley's lips as she looked up.

"When I was 22 I landed a dream internship here at Arkham, I was ecstatic until I found out I was going to be sat in a chair, given a pencil, a folder and be made to watch a superior talk to a patient behind a two way mirror with five other interns. After a month of that and my reports coming in more and more detailed than my superiors they finally gave me a case, an easy one of course, they started me out with a woman named Pamela Isley but she rather be called Ivy, Poison Ivy. When I walked in for the first session she tried to smother me with a plant I'd had planted here in a little pot, but I hardly flinched and she slowly backed off and we carried on, now we are friends inside and outside of this place."

Her smile widened and her eyes suddenly became soft making Harper watch confused.

"Then my next case was one I could never forget. He intimidated me before I even met him, flattered me before we'd hardly even spoke, he had me falling in love from the first second. I only fell more for him as our time together went on then one day he asks me for a favor, a machine gun, and so as soon as I can get my hands on one I sneak it in for him."

Harper looked astonished.

"You snuck in a machine gun for an inmate?! How did you manage that?"

Harley gave a humorless laugh.

"It's amazing what a red all access pass and a cellphone can do for a gal here."

With a smirk she left the answer at that watching Harper scramble to write it down.

"The next night all hell broke loose, he escaped and with his goons opened fire on the whole place. They killed a few other doctors and some inmates, I hid in a that cabinet there,"

She gestured with her head to the cabinet across the room that probably wasn't the exact same one as her story but it was enough to put Harper on edge.

"But he found me and had his men strap me down to the electroshock table. He sauntered out of the office shirtless, his tattoos showing at full glory on his body, he had on a purple latex glove on his hand. I asked him 'Are ya gonna kill me Mr. J?' and he seemed to go crazy for a second asking 'what?' a couple times and smacking himself in the head once before he grabbed the paddles and started swirling them around my head smiling that hyena smile of his. 'Oh I'm not gonna kill ya, I'm just gonna hurt ya really, really bad.' I told him I could take it and he laughed at me taking a spare strap and putting it in my mouth between my teeth."

Closing her eyes and smiling hugely Harley leaned back in the seat turning her head up as if looking at the ceiling as her mind replayed the scene for her.

"And then what?"

A laugh escaped Harley's lips as she opened her eyes and looked right into Harper's chocolate pools.

"Then he fried and scrambled the fuck out my brain! It was the most amazing feeling of pain and unraveling I've ever felt! It made me feel alive while wanting to die at the same time!"

Harper shrunk back a little looking concerned but stayed quiet.

"And then he unstrapped me, took my hand and helped me stand smiling that same beautiful silver smile...then he was gone. He left me there as he escaped, I was so angry and desperate to see him again that I ran out of the building and stole a Harley motorcycle then chased him down. It wasn't hard to figure out where he was, I just followed the trail of destruction until I crossed paths with the most beautiful car I'd ever seen, a sleek purple Lamborghini. I managed to catch up to him then get in front of him before stopping dropping the bike to the ground and standing in the road, he stopped before hitting me, but barely, and before I could even think about it I slammed my hands down on the hood as hard as I could just going off at him for leaving me after he tried to fry me."

The soft look in her eyes disappeared slowly and was replaced with a mix of anger and sadness.

"He got outta the car and walked up to me just watching as I yelled, after a few minutes this truck driver came up and started yelling at us to move out of the road and without even thinking I grabbed the pistol from Mr. J's holster and shot the trucker, he laughed but when he turned back to face me and found his own gun in his face he laughed more. He leaned forward lockin' his eyes with mine and smiled nice and wide so his teeth shone and whispered 'do it. Come on sugar do it.' my hand started shaking and even though I thought I wanted too I couldn't pull the trigger. He grabbed the gun from me and held it to his own head his smile gone but his eyes stayed locked, 'if you won't do it then I'll just do it myself!' and with that he pulled the trigger, I shut my eyes screaming no until I heard that laugh of his, it sent ice into my blood and electrocuted every nerve in my body at the same time. I opened my eyes and he was laughing as he put the gun away unharmed but before I could react he slapped me clean across the face so hard I fell to the ground."

Harper winced in sympathy but Harley didn't notice as she looked down at the table, sure the majority of the beginning of the story had been made up since her parents were relatively happily married and her older sister had been cheerleading captain when Harleen joined freshmen year, but now Harley was spilling the truth every word not that they'd believe her.

"After that he grabbed me and shoved me in the passenger seat of the Lamborghini and sped off, I swear my stomach was wrapped around my spine at how fast he was goin' but it was exhilarating just the same. He drove to the ACE chemical plant and made me follow him up three stories to a platform above the cats of acidic chemicals. 'Would you die for me?' the question seemed ridiculous to me, hadn't I already showed him when I brought him that gun or chased him after he scrambled my brain, so I answered with a quick yes. He shook his head walking away a few steps. 'No that's too easy. Would you...would you live for me?' now that one took me by surprise but I said yes regardless."

She looked into Harper's eyes again and the girl shuddered as if she could see the clown himself standing before her.

"He told me to be careful and not say the oath thoughtlessly as he raised his hand and covered my mouth with his tattoo of a smile. 'Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power.' as he took his hand away his index finger pulled at my bottom lip a little as he asked if I wanted this and like a bride on her wedding day I said 'I do'. He tilted his head back holding my chin 'say it, say it, say it. Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty plea…' without much thought I finished what he was saying asking for him to change me to be his. 'Please'. With that one little word he smiled his hyena smile placing a hand either side of my face, 'God you're so good!' then he let me go and walked back a few steps watching me like a cat watches a mouse waiting for the precise moment to pounce and devour. I walked to the edge of the platform looking down at the thick milky acids below before turning my back on them."

"You walked away?"

Harley blinked as if she'd just come out of a dark room into the daylight before shaking her head narrowing her eyes.

"No you little twit! Shut up and you'd hear what happened!"

Harper flinched again but stayed quiet making Harley nod once before continuing.

"I turned my back on the chemicals locking eyes with my puddin' raising my arms up to the side I fell back, free falling to my demise. I closed my eyes as I hit the chemicals slowly sinking deeper and deeper. It started as a warm tingling in my skin then it burned like I was being skinned alive, I started to black out when a figure entered the cat and pulled me to the surface. He put his lips to mine and breathed life back into my new lungs, I took my first breath and smiled at him, he'd saved me from death's door. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again and I kissed back wrapping my hand around the back of his neck before he pulled away and laughed, I found myself joining in as he held me to him."

Harper watched closely as Harley seemed to smile softly as if remembering a wedding before it was gone.

"After that we had our rough patches, fights, makeups, knock downs, arrests and all that jazz but it never lasted long we always made up. After a night of fun at the club we went out on a date night wreaking havoc on Gotham in the Lamborghini I was amazing such a thrill until that damned bat got involved! He chased us ruining our date night! My puddin' was trapped between the barricade keeping cars from driving into the bay and stupid batsy so what's he do?! He drives right through the barrier 'Puddin' I can't swim!' I sherik but it didn't do any good the car hit the water and I crashed through the windshield while Mr. J escaped. Batsy found me and I tried to kill him even if I drowned too but he sucker punched me and took me back to the surface."

Harper nodded already assuming she knew the next part.

"And he brought you here where you escaped."

Harley shook her head with a halfhearted smile.

"I wish it had been that simple toots but no, I woke up in Belle Reve hell on earth! I was put through the ringer on this stupid government organized mission to stop some crazy witch with a gang of the worst of the worst, but even after we saved the earth we were thrown right back into that shithole! Thankfully though my puddin' broke me out and brought me home back to my kingdom! Life was great and things went back to normal even if my puddin' was a little softer with me I didn't care."

Harley's eyes watered up and Harper grabbed a tissue from her pocket carefully reaching out and catching the tear on Harley's cheek but yanked her hand back when Harley gave a growl in warning.

"Things were peachy, I was back on my throne and Mr. J was my king ruling over everything and being sure I had what I wanted. But then one day I wake up sicker than a dog and it doesn't go away, Mr. J didn't leave my side unless I told him too and finally after two weeks I had to tell him what the little plastic pregnancy test I'd stolen told me, I was pregnant. When I told him he accused me of sleepin' with someone else but I told him it was impossible because I belonged to him and only him. After that he avoided me for awhile but eventually he warmed up to the idea and made sure I was looked after and always at arm's reach. When Lucy was born I was over the moon to hold my little baby, Mr. J was happy a little I could see it as he held her for the first time and every time she'd cry at night or make so much as an unhappy whimper he was there before anyone could blink. As she got older things got harder, he still treated her like a little princess but things between us strained he didn't like that I put so much time into being with Lucy and finally it just got to be too much."

Letting out a sigh and blowing a blonde curl from her face Harley leaned back in her chair.

"I missed my appointment to dance in the club and he snapped, he yelled at me and knocked me around a little but when Lucy came into the room and didn't leave when he told her he stalked towards her until I jumped between them, I'd protect my little girl from anything even if that meant her own father. He kicked us out and I took Lucy to a friends house but like I always do I went back to him. As I was bringing Lucy back stupid bats caught me and I ended up back here."

Harper looked at her wide eyed and unable to speak thankfully for her the door opened and Dr. Leland walked in placing a hand on her shoulder eyes locked with Harley.

"Nice show Harleen, playing on emotions again, how much of that story was true? The broken home? The government recruitment? The Joker becoming fatherly to a child even if it was his?"

Harley narrowed her eyes but said nothing and refused to as she was led from the room. As she was leaving she heard Harper finally speak up.

"She's completely insane, electroshock and jumping into a vat of acidic chemicals she wouldn't be alive."

Harley smirked as Dr. Leland scratched the back of her neck.

"Actually that part is true, he unraveled her brain with the shocks then let her be reborn through the chemicals."

Harley heard Harper fall quiet again and just like her Mr. J would she threw her head back and laughed.

Xx Funhouse xX

When Joker returned to the penthouse apartment he knew at once something was out of place. Grabbing his gun from its holster he carefully made his way through the house checking each room carefully but when he found nothing he shrugged going back to the living room and sitting on the couch beginning to clean his gun. As he started polishing that's when it hit him, it was entirely too quiet if Harley was back surely he would have seen her or she would have come to greet him. Shaking his head putting it off as the woman stepping out to do something he grabbed the remote for the plasma screen tv and turned it on for noise.

"In news tonight more on the robberies that took place across Gotham over the weekend but first it would seem there is one less criminal on the streets thanks once again to Batman."

Joker rolled his eyes listening to the news woman talk wondering what poor sap got themselves caught by the bat now.

"That's right Mary, earlier this evening a report that the Joker's partner in crime, Harley Quinn, was caught just inside Gotham's city limits on a Harley Davidson motorcycle. Officer Mark Louis says he first stopped Quinn for speeding but only issued a warning when she presented him with an Arkham Asylum Doctor badge and the ownership papers to the motorbike. He also says he had no clue he had let the clown queen go. It would appear not long after Batman caught up with Quinn and took her into custody, here is the security footage from outside Arkham time stamped for when Quinn was brought in."

Joker's head snapped up and the gun slid from his hand to the floor clattering loudly as he watched Batman grab Harley by her arm and drag her out of his car toward the building.

"Ya know Mary if you look carefully at the batcar it almost looks as if there was a child inside trying to keep Quinn from leaving."

Joker's eyes snapped to the car as they played the clip again and ground his teeth together, even in the grainy quality photo he could make out Lucy's blonde curls as well as her little red shirt and black skirt.

"That's impossible though isn't it Heath? Quinn with a child? Surely the poor thing must have been kidnapped by the woman, she is lawfully insane remember."

"Quite right Mary-"

The rest of the conversation was cut off as Joker chucked the remote at the tv cracking it and making the screen go black. Grabbing his gun and making sure it was loaded he got to his feet and stormed out of the apartment down to his office in the club ignoring the waiting gun dealer in favor of facing Johnny.

"Get the boys ready, the bat's got Harley locked up and he took Lucy somewhere, I'm going to clip his wings once and for good."

Johnny nodded and hurried from the room as Joker looked at the business man forcing a smile.

"This meeting has been moved, it would seem more important matters have come to my attention."

The man dropped his grey eyes to the floor and gave one nod.

"Of course Mr. Joker."

Joker nodded once saying nothing but dropping his calling card on the table in front of the man and leaving the office and walking to the garage where his henchmen were waiting in two large vans. Getting in the lead one Joker began thinking of how he was going to get Harley out, getting her out of Arkham was going to be like child's play after busting her out of that government regulated cell she'd been in before Lucy was born but how to make an entrance big enough to attract Batman.

Xx Arkham xX

Harley was thrown, rather roughly, back into her cell and the glass door quickly shut so she couldn't slip out. As the guards left she looked around at all the pictures and drawings of Joker and her heart sank a little, she had all these reminders staring her down of Joker but not a single one of Lucy. Moving to sit on the cot she put her head in her hands letting her nails dig into her forehead.

"That stupid bat had bettera kept his word an' taken Lucy to Ivy, if I find out he kept her or sent her somewhere else I'll kill him!"

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall Harley quickly stood up and pressed against the glass trying to see who it was but stepped away upon seeing Dr. Leland.

"Oh it's you."

Dr. Leland raised an eyebrow at her.

"Expecting someone else?"

Harley clenched her fist punching the glass once right where she'd cracked it with her head causing the crack to grow.

"Yeah that stupid flying rodent Batman so I can claw his eyes out and beat him senseless! You morons thought Mr. J was dangerous just wait till I get outta here and if my daughter isn't safe where I sent her ya can all kiss your asses goodbye!"

Dr. Leland stepped back watching the crack carefully regaining herself.

"I came to see you because you have a visitor Harleen."

That made Harley freeze and her stomach knot into a ball.

"Who?"

Dr. Leland dodged the question taking out her key card.

"If you can give me your word you won't run off or harm me in anyway I'll let you walk without guards, the handcuffs however stay on."

Harley growled but stepped away from the glass so it could open. Tentatively Dr. Leland opened the glass doors and watched Harley walk out before closing them and walking beside her. Harley kept her eyes ahead as her mind began trying to figure out who was coming to see her when no one knew she was in here besides Lucy and Batman. She was escorted to a room with only a bolted down table, two chairs secured in the cement floor and a bare bulb light, as she walked in she looked at the figure waiting and raised an eyebrow not recognizing the lanky form under a black coat and ball cap. Shrugging she moved to the other chair and sat down keeping her eyes down.

"Just like old times huh baby? Only now they have my queen in handcuffs like a common criminal."

Hearing the voice speaking Harley's eyes snapped up and a cheek hurting smile crossed her lips.

"Puddin' ya found me!"

Joker smiled reaching out with one hand and cupping her chin pulling her to lean across the table before capturing her lips in a deep kiss making her purr as he moved his lips to her jaw.

"Are you ready to get out of here?"

Harley giggled excitedly and nodded.

"I was ready the minute stupid batsy left me here."

Joker gave her jaw a light nip before pulling away and getting to his feet helping her up before undoing her handcuffs making her give an overdramatic sigh of relief rubbing her wrists looking up at him.

"So what the plan Mr. J? Explosives? Guns? Baseball bats?"

Joker took her face in his hands his famous hyena smile in place as he touched their foreheads together.

"Better sugar, much much better. Mass chaos."

Harley suddenly looked a little worried.

"Why the unnecessary measures puddin'?"

Joker have a low growl.

"Batman is why, he took our princess somewhere and I'm going to end him for it."

Harley bit her lip placing her hands on his chest.

"It would be useless though."

Hearing her words Joker looked at her crossly before roughly grabbing her neck.

"Useless?! What better way to get the bat to squeal where our daughter is than beat it out of him?!"

Harley flinched and swallowed a little thickly.

"Because I already know where she is."

Hearing her words Joker slowly let go of her neck but his eyes stayed locked on her's.

"Where."

Hearing the serious tone in his voice Harley bit her lip.

"With Ivy, I told bat-brain to take her there, it the rodent had any brains at all he took her there."

Joker watched her face for any sign of a lie but found none making him smile catching her in another heated kiss.

"One step ahead, you can be amazing when you want to be."

Harley let herself smile and it only widened as he slipped her pistol from his sleeve and handed it to her taking out his own.

"Then let's go and pay Pammy a visit shall we pooh?"

Harley nodded following him to the door as he knocked on it three times telling the guards he wanted out but as soon as it opened the pair had the guards at gunpoint as the stepped past. It was that way until they reached the entrance of the asylum and found most of the henchmen waiting with the guards already taken care of. Harley smiled following Joker into one of the waiting vans and sat beside him listening as he told the driver where to go.

When they reached Toxic Acres Harley was the first out of the van without even waiting for Joker as she entered the house smiling.

"Lucy! Momma's back!"

Ivy who was sitting on the couch just rolled her eyes at her friend's sudden entrance before looking over her shoulder hearing little feet come running. With in seconds Lucy was in the room a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes as she ran to her mother laughing wildly as she was scooped up in a tight hug and her face covered in kisses.

"Momma missed you puddin' pie! We're you good for aunt Ivy?"

Hearing that Ivy looked up shocked but Lucy nodded hugging her mother's neck refusing to let go.

"Yes momma."

Harley kissed her head again closing her eyes holding her close.

"That's my baby girl."

Opening her eyes and looking at Ivy, who was still a little taken back at being called an aunt, and chuckled.

"Don't look so shocked Red, if you weren't her godmother you were going to be an aunt figure, I don't see anything wrong with her calling you aunt Ivy."

Ivy quickly gathered herself getting to her feet and pecking Harley on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah it's nice to have you out of Arkham again."

Harley laughed before looking at the door as Joker came in and Lucy let out a happy squeal wiggling until Harley set her down.

"Daddy!"

Harley smiled watching as Joker smiled and lifted Lucy into his arms letting her wrap her arms around his neck before they both looked at Ivy.

"So Batman actually brought her back here?"

Ivy nodded keeping her eyes on Lucy.

"Yeah he did, I was in the greenhouse and someone knocks on the door so I come to answer it and nearly slam it in Lucy's face if she hadn't grabbed my hand. She said he took you to Arkham and brought her just left her on the doorstep."

Harley gave a low growl that was echoed by Joker as he set Lucy down letting her go back to Harley wrapping her arms around the woman's waist leaning on her.

"I'll have to pay him back for that next time I see his stupid face around."

Ivy shook her head.

"You just got out of Arkham Harl, don't start planning something to get thrown back in already."

Harley rolled her eyes taking Lucy's hand before smiling at Ivy.

"Don't worry yourself too much Red, I don't plan on ever goin' back, I can't leave Lucy like that again."

Lucy smiled happily letting go of her mother's hand only to run off and gather her things. Once the child was back and the trio were readying to leave Harley smiled at Ivy pulling her into a tight hug.

"Don't be a stranger Red, come an' see us some time. Lucy would love if you visited and I wouldn't mind seein' ya more."

Ivy returned the hug sighing a little.

"We will see Harl, you know how well your boyfriend and I get along."

Harley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well he owes you for giving ol' bats a reason not to keep our daughter so he can get used to you."

Ivy snorted a laugh but nodded watching as the other woman walked to the van and got in getting pounced on at once by the laughing five year old before the door closed and the vans drove off. On the ride back to the club Lucy fell asleep laying across her parent's laps her small hand holing Joker's even in sleep making Harley smile. Once they arrived Joker carried the girl up to her bed and tucked her in as Harley watched leaning on the door frame her heart swelling as she watched him kiss the child's head telling her goodnight before standing and walking back to her placing his hands on her hips holding her close.

"Finally my Queen and Princess are back home where I can protect them, the belong."

Harley giggled kissing him briefly before turning and walking away to the master bedroom Joker following like a hunter stalking his prey. As they entered their room he finally sprang grabbing her hips and tossing her onto the bed making her giggle wildly but stop as he leaned over her and kissed her. She returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and placed her knees on his hips holding him flush against her as he trailed his lips up and down her jaw pausing when he caught a faint hint of blood his eyes quickly finding the small cut on her head.

Pulling back enough to see into her eyes his suddenly went cold and fierce.

"They hurt you."

Harley was confused for a second until he touched the tiny cut making her give a sheepish smile.

"No that one was self inflicted, I lost control for a minute and started headbutting the glass cell door until it cracked a little and I was bleeding."

Shaking his head Joker lightly kissed the cut moving down to the tip of her nose making her giggle.

"Did you cause trouble for them my little monster?"

Harley smiled almost proudly snuggling against him as he moved to lay beside her holding her close.

"Naturally. I think I made the new pyciatrist piss herself though."

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow but a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh really? And how did you do that."

Harley smirked moving to straddle his waist leaning down so a breath separated their lips.

"Does it really matter how? It's all over now and I'm not there anymore that's what matters."

Barely hearing what she said Joker's response was a harsh kiss against her lips making her give a soft purr before kissing back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello babies! Firstly I have news (weather it's interesting or not is up to you) firstly: I got a copy of the official novelization of the Suicide Squad movie and have not been able to stop reading it since it came! Secondly: I'd like to apologize for this chapter being shorter and more filler like but I wanted to play with the idea of the vision Enchantress showed Harley being expanded, but nevertheless I do hope you enjoy reading and please leave your thoughts and feedback! Happy reading!**

 **5**

When Harley woke up the next morning to the pale rays of the sun filling the bedroom she knew something was very wrong even without opening her eyes. Slowly opening them she let out a silent gasp seeing the black silk sheets and royal purple pillowcases had been replaced by snowy white silk. Sitting up so fast her head spun for a moment she looked around, she wasn't in her penthouse bedroom, she wasn't in a penthouse at all! The window letting all the morning light in was covered by thin pale blue curtains rather than the blackout ones she favored and just past them she could see outside into a yard with a small fence around it and a garden in the back corner. Pushing the plush white bedding aside she got to her feet giving a small squeak at finding the floor covered in soft off white carpet. Walking to the first door her eyes found by the window she carefully opened it and let her jaw drop as inside she found a walk in closet filled with clothes it may not have been a far stretch from what she was used to but this closet didn't hide any weapons just clothes normal looking every day clothes. Closing the door she walked to the next finding a master bathroom that had a beach theme to it even the walls were painted to be a soft sea blue.

Moving on she went to the next door and as expected it let out into a hall, biting her lip she turned to the right and followed the hall pausing to look at photos hung neatly in frames on the walls, one of her as Harleen smiling goofily on some sort of lawn and beside her mimicking the silly look was a woman with bright red hair, green eyes and glasses, another of her with a man she didn't quite recognize with dark brown hair smoothed back, pale grey-blue eyes, and a wide grin. Moving on she found another picture of a wedding between Harleen and the man then another with them embracing each other each with a hand on her very swollen stomach. The next photo she'd recognize anywhere, it was Lucy as a baby with her little tuft of blonde hair and bright eyes.

The line of photos was interrupted by a door making her blink as she looked over it taking in the drawings and glow in the dark stars stuck on the wood along with a wooden letter L painted lilac and grass green. Before she could even think her hand enclosed around the doorknob and twisted it carefully opening the door, the room was a little messy with toys and children's coloring books across the carpeted floor, the ceiling had glow in the dark stars and planets and the twin sized daybed had multiple stuffed animals sitting around the pillows.

Looking more closely at the bed she could see Lucy still sleeping soundly under the covers making her smile as she softly closed the door. Looking down the hall she followed it again discovering another bathroom, an office with a desk and book shelves, and lastly in the room closest to the master bedroom was what looked like a little boys room with its sky blue walls dotted with airplanes and clouds, soft sandy carpet, changing table and white crib. Stepping into the room she walked to the side of the crib and looked in, the sight instantly taking her breath away, inside lay a sleeping infant barely a year old with a little bit of soft brown hair and rosy cheeks.

Feeling her heart swell she reached in and carefully lifted the child into her arms words coming to her lips without her brain's command.

"Morning momma's little man."

The boy slowly opened his blue eyes and a sleepy smile formed on his lips making her smile as she left the room with no knowledge of where her feet were taking her until she ended up in a large white kitchen where she placed the boy in a high chair and gave him a few pieces of dry cereal and a kiss on the cheek before going to the fridge taking out a carton of eggs and a bottle of orange juice setting them on the counter. As she began making breakfast Lucy came out of her room rubbing her eye sleepily saying her good morning before going into the living area and turning on cartoons, Looney Tunes from the sound of it, making Harley smile again as she began humming softly to herself.

Just as she was placing toast on a plate with eggs hands found her waist pulling her back against someone before lips pecked her cheek softly.

"Good morning honey."

Harley felt her heart flutter wildly in her chest, she knew that voice even without the evil undertone or gravily hints she knew it was Joker. Turning her head and returning the kiss she was met with the dark haired man from the pictures in the hall now smiling sweetly at her dressed in a business suit with a purple tie and his hair smoothed back, words once again left her mouth without her command.

"Morning dear, how did you sleep?"

The man smiled again letting go of her waist long enough to take the toast she'd just put down before pulling away from her taking a bite drawing a laugh from her as she shook her head. She then watched as he went to the boy in the high chair and messed up his bit of hair earning a smile and laugh before going to the living room surprising Lucy by grabbing her in his arms and hoisting her above his head making her shriek and laugh. After bringing Lucy back down to rest on his hip the man walked back to the kitchen putting her in a chair at the counter and sliding a plate to her before kissing her head then returning to Harley checking his phone.

"I have to go Harleen or I'll be late. What were you planning for dinner tonight, I'll pick up a bottle of wine on the way home."

Harley felt herself smile as she thought.

"I'll make your favorite. Have a good day at work Jo, and be careful."

The man, Jo, smiled softly kissing her cheek then her lips before leaving the house. Once he'd left Harley cleaned the kitchen and put the dirty dishes in a dishwasher starting it before turning around and scooping her son into her arms tickling him so he laughed before looking up as Lucy skipped into the room wearing a white floral dress, pink leggings, pink converses, a purple backpack on her shoulders, and her hair in pigtails. Harley slipped a pair of shoes on, strapped her son into a stroller then followed Lucy out the door and down the street, as they walked she took in her surroundings, neatly trimmed lawns, white fences, other children and parents, shining sun and blue skies there was no way she was in Gotham.

After walking a ways the little family reached a school building and Lucy hugged her mother's waist before saying goodbye to her brother and dashing off to the building joining a small gaggle of other girls her age. Harley watched her go before returning to the house carrying her son on her hip as she cleaned up the house until he began yawning and rubbing his little face against her shoulder, figuring it was time to nap she laid herself on the sofa on her back and let her son rest on her front smiling softly as he curled up on her and slowly fell asleep. Looking around Harley felt her eyes grow heavy before they finally closed.

No sooner had she closed her eyes did they open again feeling cool arms encircle her waist and a chill in the air. As she looked around the dark room came into focus, she was once again in the familiar penthouse master bedroom, laying in the dark silk draped bed with Joker now holding her close almost protectively. Feeling her heart sink a little Harley carefully slipped out of bed and went to the living room running her fingers through her hair ignoring the way the chilled night air coming in from the windows seeped through her thin nightie. She paced the floor working to try and banish the images of the perfect house and family as well as the tears stinging her eyes, feeling a couple tears slide down her cheeks she wiped them angrily before plopping down on the couch covering her face with her hands.

"That's not us, we can never be that."

She mumbled the words to herself.

'You could have been normal, you could have had that kind of life if you hadn't been so stupid.'

Harley growled slamming her fist into the side of her head trying to shut out the voice of her old self.

"No! I can't be normal! I never could be, not without Mr. J!"

The voice just laughed at her.

'You got lucky, lucky he didn't kill you that night you helped him escape! He could have done worse than scrambled your brain then pushing you into those chemicals, he could have shot you or just electrocuted you to death!'

Harley shook her head now smacking both hands to the sides of her skull.

'Come on Harley say it! You want to say that he actually cares for you but you want to know the truth, what it really is? He's using you! You're just the bitch he keeps around because you're something to kill time! Leland was right, Lucy wasn't a decision you both made she was a consequence and another reason he acts like he gives a damn, he created you and bred you like a dog!'

Harley felt her tears streaming faster the blows to her head hurting less and less as the spots numbed.

"NO! SHUT UP! YOU'RE WRONG JUST SHUT UP!'

Too busy trying to silence the mocking in her head Harley didn't hear fast foot falls rushing into the room or notice that Joker had moved to stand in front of her until has hands grabbed her wrists pulling them down into her lap where he held them both in one hand while the other came up and held her cheek. Feeling his touch the voice suddenly went silent letting her eyes focus on him before she broke down sobbing with her head hung.

"Harley, baby, what's wrong? What has my beautiful queen all upset?"

Hearing his voice Harley managed to strangle her sobs into sniffles slowly raising her eyes to meet his.

"Mr. J do ya really love me? I'm not just some little pet you keep around am I?"

The question, just that little string of words, managed to do something many people could never do, it shocked Joker speechless. Anger flitted across his eyes for a moment angered at her questioning of how he gave her her every wish, but is faded upon seeing the look in her eyes, she wasn't asking because she doubted it she was asking for reassurance. He let go of her wrists and took her face in his hands wiping her tears away but said nothing making Harley's heart crack.

"It's okay Mr. J, I get it. Someone as important and powerful as you can't have a weakness like love."

Joker met her eyes and she gave a silent gasp seeing sincerity and love for the first time in what she guessed was a very long time.

"Of course I l-love you Harley, you and Lucy are my reason for keeping this business going to keep you happy and taken care of. If anything happened to either of you two I don't know what I'd do, I'd burn down the city of it meant getting you back."

Harley was only able to stare at him with wide eyes for an agonizingly long moment before she smiled widely and threw her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder.

"I love you too Mr. J!"

Joker relaxed holding her close as he stood up letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her back to the bedroom laying her in the bed before laying beside her pulling her close to his chest making her smile as he lightly ran his fingers through her hair watching her.

"Go back to sleep sweets, I'll keep the voices quiet."

Harley placed a light kiss to his collarbone before letting herself fall back asleep as the voice in her head finally shut up slinking back into the depths of her mind. Feeling Harley's breathing even out Joker looked at her hands curled up between them his eyes finding the fourth finger of her left hand and lingered as the gears in his mind turned until after nearly an hour a girl covered his lips as he kissed his queen's head and let sleep finally take him.


End file.
